


Pampered Princess

by Candycanes19



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Adult Themes, Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Swearing, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: This is from an ask by Morby on tumblr.  Here is my response and story story that goes along with the ask.
Relationships: Phillip Altman/Reader, Phillip Altman/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Pampered Princess

"Pampered Princess"

You were working at the spa your aunt owned called, 'Pampered Princess'. You laughed at the name and the snobby clientele that came in to the spa. But you kept that under wraps because you loved your aunt and job. Your aunt's spa sold these really cool blue crystals that supposedly helped for relaxation. She had given you a few crystals as presents and you kept them at your condo.

Your fiancée, Phillip Altman, made fun of what that the crystals helped with calming you. He attributed you being relaxed with how he loved on you in the bedroom. And he was talented for sure.

One day you came home and Phillip was sitting on the sofa listening to 'The Distance' by Cake while enjoying a beer.

"Hey sexy, how was your day?" He asked beckoning you over to him. You dropped your stuff and wandered over to him and plopped down next to him.

"Crazy day but hopefully my blue crystals can relax me."

"Really, sweetheart?" Phillip rolled his eyes.

"Yes, some people handle stress with yoga, mediation and long walks. I handle it with sarcasm, beer and telling people to fuck off!"

Phillip looked at you and you grabbed his beer and took a nice long drink. He smirked, "Are you better now or do I need to fuck it out of you now?"

"Kiss my ass Altman!" You joked setting the beer down on the table.

The next thing you know, Phillip picked you up and threw you over his shoulder.

"Phillip, I need my blue crystals."

"No you don't" he laughed as he headed towards the bedroom.

He plopped you onto the bed and crawled above you.

You pulled his face down for a mind blowing and relaxing kiss.


End file.
